OZ-13MSX1 Vayeate
OZ-13MSX1 Vayeate (aka Vayeate) is a prototype ground/space offensive mobile suit, forcefully developed for OZ. The unit is featured in the anime Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, it was piloted by Trowa Barton and later by Lady Une. It was designed by Hajime Katoki. Technology & Combat Characteristics Whereas the Mercurius was designed as a defensive mobile suit, the Vayeate was designed primarily as an offensive unit. The Vayeate, built on the same basic frame as its Mercurius twin, was armed only with a large beam cannon. This cannon was designed to provide a damaging blow almost equivalent to that of the XXXG-01W Wing Gundam's powerful buster rifle. To overcome the problem of the buster rifle's limited charge, the scientists designed a large energy collector, consisting primarily of a compact thermonuclear reactor and a particle accelerator. This provides the Vayeate's beam cannon, which is connected to the backpack by an energy cable, with a virtually limitless "ammunition" charge. The head of the Vayeate and its brother Mercurius mounts a cover that defends the sensors but limits the vision. Armaments ;*Beam Cannon :A powerful Beam Cannon that was designed to give a devastating blow to its enemies, almost as effective as the buster rifle of the XXXG-01W Wing Gundam. To compensate for its limited charge, it was a given a large external energy collector. Attached to the shoulder of the Vayeate, it allows the Beam Cannon to have an almost infinite charge. It is one of the few weapons powerful enough to melt through Gundanium Alloy. System Features ;*Beam Generator :When in use, the cover is opened, and the beam generator starts to collect power to send to the beam cannon. ;*Self-destruct System History While the five Gundam pilots were fighting on Earth to defeat the OZ and the Alliance forces, the scientists who created their mobile suits were captured by OZ and forced to work on next generation mobile suits capable of putting an end to the Gundam pilots' activities. The five scientists set to work and came up with a pair of mobile suit designs - the OZ-13MSX1 Vayeate and the OZ-13MSX2 Mercurius. The Vayeate was piloted by Gundam pilot Trowa Barton under disguise, whose combat data was recorded to be used for the Virgo's AI control system. Later in AC 195 the Vayeate would be rebuilt by White Fang alongside the Mercurius as a pair of mobile dolls. Shortly after their completion the two mobile dolls were launched to intercept and destroy Hilde Schbeiker who had stolen important data from the battleship Libra. The machines would have succeeded in the mission if not for the intervention of Duo Maxwell piloting his XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell who manages to destroy both mobile dolls. Variants ;*OZ-13MSX1B-S Vayeate Shuivan Picture Gallery OZ-13MSX1 Vayeate Front View Lineart.jpg|OZ-13MSX1 - Vayeate - Front View Lineart OZ-13MSX1 Vayeate Back View Lineart.jpg|OZ-13MSX1 - Vayeate - Back View Lineart OZ-13MSX1 Vayeate - Boxart.jpg|OZ-13MSX1 Vayeate - Boxart Screen shot 2011-03-12 at 11.49.42 PM 2.png|A set of computer screen images depicting Vayeate Notes *Vayeate's motif is derived from the Fujin, a mythical demon in Japanese Mythology. *In Episode 20, a computer monitor displaying the characteristics of the Vayeate identifies it as possessing a movable frame - a technology previously seen in Universal Century works beginning with Zeta Gundam. *A different shot in the same scene identifies its armor(known to be Gundanium alloy) as "carbon ceramic armor", and the primary components of its beam generator backpack as a thermonuclear reactor surrounded by a Minovsky Particle Accelerator - all of which also hearkens back to the Universal Century External Links *OZ-13MSX1 Vayeate on MAHQ.net